RobxKF: Big Fat Question Mark
by xTammyVx
Summary: Artemis has dumped Wally, leaving the speedster to mope at his best friend's house. Dick will do anything to comfort him - but how far does "comfort" go? -Details at top of fic-
1. The Start

**Pairings:**  
RobxKF competing against WallyxArtemis.

**Summary:**  
Artemis has dumped Wally, leaving the speedster to mope at his best friend's house. Dick will do anything to comfort him - but how far does "comfort" go?

**Rating**:  
M for smut in first chapter, rest are T for references (and probably language).

**Multi-chapter?**  
Yes.

**AN:**  
I swear it is _not_ all smut. Just this bit - the rest is fluff, fluff, fluff. That being said, if you only clicked this for the smut, then maybe check out some of my one-shots, or my _Fluff and Kinks_ story.

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"Just a sec- Oh, or come right in." Dick swung his legs off of the armrest, replacing his crimson bookmark when he caught sight of the complete _devastation_ scrawled in emotional scars across his best friend's face. "Wally, what's up?"

"Artemis dumped me," he grumbled, dropping into the newly-vacated spot beside the boy. "Said something about it being more fun when I was _feisty_ and that I'd gone soft. I dunno. I wasn't really listening."

With a perked brow, Dick cocked his head as Wally slumped forward, an elbow on either knee. "That happened two days ago."

"...She told you?"

"Gave me a head's up that you'd be coming round to mope and eat."

"Well, I thought I'd wait for the tears to stop before I came over to play whatever fancy game you've gotten before it's even hit shelves," Wally sighed, rubbing his left temple.

"You're going to vent a lot, aren't you?"

"Hell yes."

So he sat and he listened.

.

Ten minutes later and Dick's neck ached from the constant _understanding_, the nodding and agreeing that was sure to be the death of him. He could only imagine the muscles Zatanna and Artemis would have there, especially after the recent break-up of Conner and Megan. That'd be lacking in every kind of aster.

"-and she isn't even that pretty. Okay, yes she is – Artemis is _beautiful_." Wally wasn't even pausing to **breathe**. "So up herself, though. And I never know what's bull and what's true. That poker face of hers annoys me so much. It's like 'Hey, I'm your boyfriend and I'm trying to help, the least you could do is give me some idea of what's wrong.'" A sigh was followed with fingers running through his carrot-toned locks. "Girls suck."

"Careful," chuckled Dick. "It's starting to sound like you're about to switch teams."

Wally grinned. It had become more and more recurring as their conversation went on. "Yeah, like I could kiss a _guy_ – imagine how weird _that_ would be."

"Well, some people must like it. Guys _do_ kiss and... stuff," Dick replied thoughtfully. Wally blushed. It was very unlike Wally to blush. "How would you know, though? If you were gay or bi or whatever?" It was clear he was trying to change the subject.

"I-I dunno. I guess you just test it out." Wally cleared his throat and returned to his former expression. "Anyway, stick in that plastic-wrapped disk I see over there. Looks cool. Besides, I only came over to take advantage of you."

Dick raised one perfectly-arched eyebrow at his friend.

"SHUT UP."

With a smirk on his lips, Dick tilted his chin up a little. "Sorry, didn't realise I was oh-so-_irresistible_."

Pulling a face, Wally earned a snort. "Oh, yes, Boy Wonder, you sexy thing, you. Kiss me!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. If I'm gonna kiss a dude, it's gonna be one I'll _never_ have to see again. Like if you were moving to the other side of the world that'd be okay, but seeing you at every Team meet... _Yikes_." He laid his head back. "If I ever did that kind of thing, it would have to be with someone who would disappear from existence in my life."

"Or a really _good_ friend who wouldn't care," Wally cut in. His gaze cut across the room, away from Dick's curious glance. "You know, someone who you were close to."

"Hm. I s'pose you're right."

Finding himself a little more interested, Wally continued despite the opportunity to end the conversation right there. "But _really really_ close. Talk about a disastrous way to end a friendship."

"Emphasis on the _dis_," agreed Dick. "That wouldn't end ours though, would it? I'd like to think we're better than that. Think about all the things we've been through – hell, we _died_ together! It'd suck if one bit of spit-swapping screwed it all up."

Wally swung a reassuring arm around the younger's shoulder. "Dude, of _course_ it wouldn't! We're the bestest of friends the world has ever seen!"

"Sure?"

"One-hundred percent."

And, at that moment, Dick turned.

Even for _the fastest teen alive_ it took a while to understand it.

Dick was...

He was...

..._kissing him_.

Along with the oxygen in his body went the pressure on his lips, and he shot back like Dick had pulled the trigger of a gun with its barrel against his chest.

"Dude, you just- Shit. Shit fuck _no_."

"Relax," chuckled Dick. "You're a scientist-in-the-making; think of that as an experiment. I wanted to find out a couple of things."

Wally's brain was swimming, and he was drowning in the zillion cajillion thoughts that had gathered. "Find out a couple of things? Dick, you _kissed_ me! People don't _do_ that!"

"I thought you said it wouldn't mess us up."

Wally sighed and leant back. He was too tired to freak out about _anything_. "I s'pose you're right. Glad you got it out of your system?" Dick nodded. "Wait... _Couple_? What was the other thing?"

"Whether or not Kid Mouth was all talk when it came to lip-locking." Dick cackled at the sour look he received.

"...and...?" Wally grumbled, curious nonetheless.

Dick shrugged.

"Oh, hell no. You did not just _shrug_ at my smooching skills."

"In your defence, I had the element of surprise." He gave a flick of his wrist to dismiss the shocked expression Wally was donning. "You didn't exactly get a chance to respond."

Wally never really thought things over, especially not this kind of thing. Not even _ohmygodamIgoingtokissmybestf riend_. Nope, he just went ahead and lunged, placing his hand confidently on the curve at the back of Dick's neck and brushing their lips together. He planted little pecks on him before opening his mouth, coaxing his friend's to sit ajar as well. Even though the idea of what the hell was happening was beginning to sink in, his tongue pushed forward, withdrew, then darted back and massaged Dick's teasingly. He hadn't kissed anyone like that in a _long_ time.

Art and him... It wasn't a surprise when she told him it was over. They hadn't been doing the same heated making-out that they'd began with, though that was to be expected as the honeymoon-phase wore thin, but she practically gagged at his advances for physical interaction.

Dick, however, seemed to enjoy it. And that made Wally happy in return.

"Wally, Wally..."

He jerked back once again, his mouth tingling. Dick's cheeks were fresh with a pink tinge, lips plumper than usual. Oh, fuck, what had they just done? Dick blinked.

"S-see?" Wally said. "Not that bad."

"No." Dick swallowed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Definitely not."

The red-head sighed. "I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to let it get that far."

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Dick laughed awkwardly.

The silence was totally not comfortable. Toes twitching, Wally dug his nails into the cushion beneath him.

"Do you want to...?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't as thoughtless this time, less impulsive for sure, but Wally got Dick on his back and held him tight, relishing in the human heat that was close to his chest as kisses were dotted down Dick's throat. He'd missed this... cuddliness, the embrace of another person, the hands at the small of his back. Blondie had never been a fan of softness – for her, it was rough or nothing.

With his body's reawakened memory came the automatic want to lock a thigh between the other's legs and grind their hips. Dick gave out a surprised gasp-yelp which brought Wally back to reality.

"Shit, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed Wally into the arm of the sofa. "Stop it. Stop apologizing."

"I... um... Sorry."

Once again rolling those orbs of speckled blue, Dick straddled the seventeen-year-old and pressed their packages together, shimmying, rubbing them enough to send soft tendrils of pleasure up Wally's spine, but not enough to get him off.

Their breathing was hoarse and wet, their kisses even more so.

"How did you get so good at this?" he asked, that freckled grin sitting so perfectly on his features.

"Zatanna and I didn't just cuddle, Wally."

"Uh-huh. I guessed as mu-"

Dick clearly didn't want to venture into the subject of his ex, the Team's one and only magician. Not much was known as to what stumped their road to happiness because nobody asked and nobody told. Rumours circulated with no evidence to back them up, so the two simply left everyone to make their minds up by themselves.

The Boy Wonder's heel dug into Wally's calf, forcing it to press less delicately. It felt different. Wally briefly wondered if Dick was _that_ easy to turn on.

The answer came as said boy paused, mumbling something under his breath. Wally's eyes fluttered open as fingers gripped his shirt.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Wally, I... I'm really hard right now," he murmured gingerly, a good few shades more flushed than before. As if to demonstrate, the teen brought himself away from the elder's throat and sat back on his heels, knees wide apart, sending Wally's eyes straight to his jeaned, majorly-tented crotch.

"There's no way that's comfortable," he commented. Wow. He did _that_? Revelling in this new-found confidence despite the whole situation, Wally shot up a smile. "Show me."

He bit his lip as Dick pinched the zipper, tentatively drawing it down. The form in Dick's pants was a little different than expected – a little _bigger_ than expected. It'd been spotted by the speedy teen in the changing rooms a couple of times after particularly messy missions, but he'd never seen another dude's trouser-snake actually _erect_.

And he still hadn't. Not really. A wet blotch became apparent where Dick's arousal was fighting the confinement of his cotton briefs and Wally tested some hesitant rubbing over the fabric – made Dick inhale sharply. Wally would _kill_ to hear that noise again.

It was a dual effort—Dick pushing his jeans' waistband down to one-third of his thighs, Wally undoing the buttons of his underwear—and then everything was exposed and Wally was staring. There was a brief moment before the blood in Dick's cheeks decided to flood his whole face, torching him like a forest fire.

"I could go to the bathroom," he suggested quietly. Embarrassment filled his gut.

Wally shook his head reassuringly, trailing fingertips up the sensitive skin. Dick shuddered. Nails scraping on the arm of the chair at either side of Wally's head, he chuckled.

"Tease much? Not that I mind." He looked down through half-lidded eyes. "This... This feels pretty good, actually."

Keeping his touches light—the red-head knew first-hand how humiliating it could be to finish a little too early—Wally sat up to catch Dick fully on the mouth. Practise with Zatanna had done good, he decided. Even as he shuddered when Wally's fingers wrapped around his shaft and started moving with a little more force, Dick still managed to add nips and sucking on Wally's lips, on his ears, on his neck.

"Th-the love-bites..." he whispered. "Your healing means they don't last."

Wally's whole body stuttered. "_Love-bites_? Dick, I don't..."

"_Ah_, s-sorry," he laughed quietly. "Zat-tanna and I n-never liked the word _hickey_. It sounds so vulgar."

Huh. Wally'd never thought of it like that.

Dick choked back each sound between his teeth—_"Someone might hear us."_—and continued to thrust unevenly into Wally's hand. It wasn't the same pressure as with a girl, because this was his friend – his _best_ friend. That meant doing whatever he felt like doing.

That meant doing whatever felt **good**.

He wanted to fall forward, to completely succumb to the feeling of Wally, who was eager to please yet still scared he was taking it too far. Instead Dick settled for bucking twice, searing Wally's tongue with a chesty groan that tore from his throat and was immediately swallowed by the ginger. His balls were tight, his chest the same, with far too much pleasure to continue pounding through his body. He needed release and he needed it soon – _now_.

Drawing away hastily, Dick realised he'd been too late to prevent a mess – he closed his eyes, mouth agape.

Wally had only ever made Artemis come once. With oral. And vibrations. While she'd cried out in a heated voice he almost hadn't recognized, there was intensity to the silence Dick fought for as the orgasm filled his body. The sheer _control_ was reason enough to be amazed, but then there was his face and that made Wally gulp.

White streams spurted from the slit on the tip of his cock as he jolted through it. Wally watched in awe and anticipation as Dick slapped a hand over his mouth as though he could trap the hisses of "_Wally!_" and "_Fuck!_"

After allowing a little time to let the air simmer, Wally smiled gently. "That looked like fun."

"Your shirt," Dick breathed. There were still ripples on his lips. Light pants shuddered through the darkness. "I'm sorry – I kinda came on it." Wally shrugged and, like before, both boys helped remove the item of clothing completely, straightening Dick's out and waiting. There wasn't much light in the room now, but there didn't need to be to make the glowing pink obvious across Dick's cheeks. As he slumped down between Wally's lean, parted thighs, his fingers feathered over his friend's fly. The black-haired teenager swallowed and tried to scramble some confidence onto his features. "Should I return the favour?"

Wally barely let it be considered. All it took was a nod for Dick to climb forward, press the other's lips to his own, a hand tweaking cautiously at one of Wally's nipples.

"You have a freckle right here," he grinned against Wally's jaw. Dick kissed it. "And here, on your chest." It was a bedroom voice that made Wally twitch. He kissed that one, too. The younger boy moved a little to the left, taking the stiff nub between his teeth and breathing outward onto it.

Dick was creating a bruising trail and they both knew it was a no-exit road.

The replaced palm moved down, slid over the denim-clad front of Wally's jeans, squeezed a little.

And, for once, the speedster who never knew when not to smart-mouth had nothing to say. He didn't want to think about his broken heart. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was getting off with a _dude_. He just wanted to lie back and enjoy the way _all that rubbing_ felt.

"Now," he breathed.

"Now?"

"Mm," Wally confirmed.

Dick hurried to unbutton him, to take away the discomfort of the layers holding back his erection. The Boy Wonder could hack into security sensors without a single problem in under a minute, but he took his time with Wally. Sat patiently, stroking, coaxing his length to swell with blood and harden between his palms.

Wally responded with light, easy rolls of his hips to get the rhythm just right. It wasn't like with Artemis, who knew all the places and techniques to make Wally beg. Dick was experimental; he frequently changed grips, hands, positions and pressures. He eventually decided to situate himself with biting the freckled ear, pumping generously.

Then he slowed and Wally didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Wally."

"Mm?"

"We're going to sit a different way now."

That made him slump. Moving was totally _not_ on the table.

"Why, Dick? It's comfy like this."

"Because... Because I want to suck you off, okay?"

If the words didn't excite him, the concept definitely did; Wally eagerly followed Dick's directions, straddling him with his stiff, swollen member sitting in front of Dick's nose. It wasn't small, but Dick swallowed nervously, gave it a couple of strokes, then directed it into his mouth. Wally gasped and his friend drew his head back, lapping around the sides and base.

His warm tongue, the smooth swipes, made Wally's nuts clench. Damn, it shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Someone should have told that to the moan that escaped him, or the trembles that shook through his thighs as Dick dragged the backs of his nails between them. Everything about it growled _wrong_ except for the feeling that screamed _right_. That was his best friend – his partner in crime (not literally, of course) – his bro, and he was getting his _cock_ sucked by said _best friend_, _partner in crime_ and _bro_.

Despite the inner peril that struck lightning in his mind, Wally groaned (again) and rocked his hips. Dick... Dick was _deep-throating_ him, and the sight alone made him tingle in a special way. It wasn't perfect, but it was still a blowjob. His first, at that, since Artemis had refused—on the grounds that his vibrating would make her sick—to go down on him.

_Dick doesn't seem to mind_, he thought with a pissed-off tone. The raw heat on his skin was fantastic, and Art sure hadn't complained about the buzzing when the tables were turned.

_Stop it, West. Dick doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to be... doing things for you while you think of some chick..._

_Some chick you still have the hots for, mind you._

"How's this?" the younger teen asked, flicking his tongue over Wally's slit.

The best answer was a toss of his head, the word "Good" managing to make its way out among the other garble being whispered at super-speed. Dick held his naked hip, slowing the ultra-fast bucks that he wasn't truly prepared for. The back of his throat, even his _gag reflex_ could take it, but not his neck. Wally seemed to understand, lowering himself as Dick wrapped his hand around his erection that leaked pre-come to press their lips together again. Wally was panting and close, the movements of his mouth tragically automatic. Dick snorted, hoisting him back up and sealing that lovely mouth back around _just_ the head, thumb sneaking towards that super-sensitive area right behind Wally's balls.

He finished with a force that made Dick cough as cum hit the back of his throat. His butt landed in Dick's lap, breathing shallowly and quickly. It was the only thing that kept their minds from wondering into the silence, into the consequences of their actions.

No, they didn't give themselves a chance to think, instead climbing into the comfort that was Dick's zillion-dollar bed, wrapping up in the covers together. Like it was just another sleepover. Like nothing out-of-the-ordinary had ever happened that evening.

"Never got to try the video game," Wally mumbled into the soft, midnight-black hair at the nape of his friend's neck.

"I think... I liked our other activity a little better."

Wally just grunted.

He didn't want to think about it.


	2. The Curve

**AN: You know those days where you really just want to smash someone's head in but you can't because it's their birthday? Yeah, I'm having one of those.**

**On another wonderful note, you know when your parents are like "Are you watching the time? This'll be the second night you're up till 1am," and you're just like "Soz bitchez, but I'm on a motherfuckin' posting _roll!_" (NOT THAT I CALL MY PARENTS BITCHES. EVER.)**

**It's one of those days (nights?) too.**

* * *

Wally didn't want to talk about it. No matter how much he knew it was necessary, no matter what the voice of reason in his head told him, every thought that was so much as _related_ to speaking with Dick about their... _encounter_ very nearly gave him a heart attack. A **million** heart attacks, in fact. The whole idea played with his pulse, tore up his lungs' rhythm and made his knees a fair bit weaker than fish bones.

The TV was totally not the place to go, since it was time for the repeats of last night's _American Idol_; he knew Art liked to watch the first few rounds to see the shot-downs of chicks who crowed and men that cried. She only missed the first airing due to homework. Seeing her wasn't in his best interest, because three days wasn't nearly enough time for him to lick his wounds, speedster or not.

_Damn._

Robin was heading right towards him, not pausing as he exited the Zeta tube, barely acknowledging M'gann's chipper welcome.

_Damn damn fuckin' __**damn**__._

He'd realised the advance way too late to spin on his heels and pretend he'd not seen the boy. No, then Rob would know he was a right coward when it came to talking about sex and junk. Oh fuck, the use of "junk" in that context made him want to shake his head, run into a wall and knock himself out.

A black, gloved hand took a firm hold on his bicep, dragging him into the hallway. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to lead to an against-the-wall kiss or not.

Jeez, he would take a hammer to the nuts to avoid talking about "it".

It wasn't for another blowjob, thank Puberty God. Robin punched in the code for a meeting room, one of the few spaces in the whole mountain without a single security camera. Sound-proof walls didn't hurt, either.

The door automatically slid closed behind him, meaning _no escape_. Wally breathed in through his nose as the painful sound of Robin peeling the mask from his face filled very corner of empty space.

"You can just stand there, Wally," he sighed, "but we're going to talk about this."

Denying himself the urge to pull on his dumb act—one he did quite well, actually—Wally gulped.

"Let's cut to the chase. How do you feel about what happened?"

Ah, here was Detective Dick. Wally had been asking himself the same question non-stop since that night. He'd left straight after breakfast, because Alfred's bacon was to _die_ for, and hadn't uttered a word to his supposed best-friend in the fear that... well...

..._this_.

However, if Wally was good at one thing, it was avoiding stuff.

"How do _you_ feel about it?" he countered.

Dick leant back, folding his arms. "Don't do that, man. I asked first. Plus, you were the one who did that thing with your tongue-"

"Okay, okay, stop."

Again Dick blew an elongated puff of air through his lips. "New question, then; how do you feel about _me_?"

The bulge in Wally's gut twisted and curled, moving narrowed his eyes. "Hey, wait, no, not cool."

"What?"

"Oh, don't fake innocence, Boy Wonder – you know just as well as I do that whatever I say is what you'll go with," he growled.

Dick sat back against the desk, the temptation to fold his arms defensively overturned by the Bat-training. Wally, however, was not as aware with his own readability. His jaw jutted stubbornly, the slight twitch of the left side of his nose matching the tug of his lip.

And it hurt – did he really feel _that_ bad about what they did? Dick sucked on his tongue for a second.

"Well, _I_ don't wanna go first."

"That makes two of us, then."

Wally tried to put what Dick had taught him to use – he took in the way he stood and held his body, but it was as good as trying to understand French from a person speaking German. He was the freaking _Boy Wonder_, and he wasn't giving anything away.

The last thing either wanted was to hurt the other's feelings.

Wally bit his lip. Friendship could still be on the cards. Maybe the whole experience was nothing more than a fluke.

_Fuck_, he growled within the safety of his own head. _Why does this have to be so complicated? Oh, yeah, because you couldn't wait to get your knob polished and your bestie just happened to be around._

Thankfully, Dick seemed to recognize Wally's thinking face as a sign of the turmoil unravelling beneath the surface. He gave Wally a sympathetic look, then spoke.

"How about this – we both write down what we think on a piece of paper. In a week, we'll meet back here and read each other's notes. That way nobody goes first. Deal?"

Wally barely allowed a moment for the idea to run through the old noggin before holding out his hand to meet Dick's, shaking it vigorously and exclaiming "Deal!"

"Good," Dick replied formally. Minus the dash of relief, his face was plain, a new mask replacing the domino one. Wally was too busy grinning at the prospect of not _talking_ that he didn't notice anything was off.

"Although—and this is completely off-topic—I have to ask: you and Z..." Wally leant against the wall, voice lowering. "What happened?"

Dick's breath was a long exhalation of _I saw this coming_. He scratched the back of his neck, smiling uncomfortably, and folded his arms. When he'd told his best friend of the break-up between him and the young magician, he clearly hadn't wanted to go into an explanation. It was, indeed, the first time Wally had actually tried to get one. "Well, it's like this – she tried to give me a handjob once and I... I couldn't finish. It was awkward, and every time we were together afterwards she just had nothing to say." He cleared his throat and met Wally's gaze. "I think Z thought it was her fault or something."

"Was it?" Wally asked, his mind unfortunately drawn back to how easy it had been to get Dick off.

Dick shook his head. "Nah – she just didn't know what she was doing, really. I guess there hadn't been enough practice. Which is a bit of a hole-in-my-bucket problem, if you think about it."

Wally most definitely did _not_ want to think about it.

Nevertheless, he snickered. "Alrighty then. That was all I wanted to know."

He held this expression still as he waltzed out, and even while he asked if Rob wanted to play a video game.

"Sorry, man – I was just here for that and then I promised Babs I'd meet her A-S-A-P. Some other time, maybe?" he offered.

Wally's response wasn't one of disappointment – no, it was completely smothered by his utter relief. "That's cool. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

Then Robin was gone.

And once he was, realisation seeped in. The ordeal had not been avoided – no, just postponed. He was still going to have to tell Dick how the whole thing had affected him... if it did at all... which it did...

One of the many horrible wonderings was whether or not he and little old Rob could ever be the same. The answer would be no, of course. In saying that, while it couldn't be ignored, maybe it could be band-aided. Looked over. Wally let his optimism give him hope that it would be true and it would all be okay.

.

"...and he didn't even cry. I mean _come on_. I was the best thing to ever happen to that guy, am I right? ...Dick?"

Dick nodded, a look of reassurance on his face.

"You should know that the only reason I'm letting you bullshit me into pretending you're okay is a combination of the fact that I love you and I don't want to hear 'I can't tell'," Barbara stated.

"Sorry, Babs," Dick sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm listening."

She turned to face him, the sounds of the girl currently on the bars growing louder as their silence set in.

"No, you're not," she finally replied. "Look, can you give me some sort of idea? What's on your mind? Girls, Bruce, money...?"

"Boys. Actually, _a_ boy." Dick nearly slapped himself; there was just _something_ about Barbara that made him blurt stuff out. It was a miracle she didn't yet know about Robin.

Her green eyes widened almost comically as she checked around herself for eavesdroppers.

"Dick," she whispered, "are you _gay_?!"

This was it – the very root of his problems. Dick got crushes on friends all the time; Artemis, Zatanna, and Babs were all proof of that. He liked getting to know people before launching into more intimate relationships.

But a boy?

Dick had always seen himself as a bit of a charmer with the ladies. He was polite, funny, smart, easy on the eyes, and well-known for the skill of his mouth.

"I don't think so. I still think about girls... but..." Again he sighed. "...we did some things. He's my best mate. It's all just so screwed up."

Barbara's mouth bunched to the side. "Well, does he like you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

Only half of a lie.

She knew. "Do you _think _he likes you?"

"_I don't know_. He'd just broken up with his girlfriend and I know for a _fact_ that she'd never gone down on him-"

"You sucked him off?" she hissed.

Dick blushed.

"Grayson, you're up."

"I'll be right back," he assured her, taking the steps down two at a time.

There were two halves of the gymnastics team at Gotham High in Dick's eyes – the half who were spiteful—_jealous_—and put Dick's talent down to natural skill he'd never worked for and therefore never deserved, and the half he really didn't want agreeing with them.

The chalk burst as he clapped his hands, rough with calluses as it was without the dry smoothness of white dust as it settled on the natural oils of his skin. One of the youngest in the room, he made sure no-one held any doubt of his skill as he took the bar firmly in his grip. His upper body's muscles reignited in joy as he hoisted himself up.

This was what he missed in the Wayne Manor's private gym.

An _audience_.

He knew Bruce—sometimes Alfred—watched from the security room in the Batcave sometimes, admiring the movements he'd spent nearly a _decade_ of his life perfecting, but nothing _surprised_ them anymore.

When he wanted to feel amazing—_untouchable_—this was where he could get that hit. The girls here looked at him like he could walk on water, the boys like they would give anything to move like that. Any envy here had nothing to do with looks or riches or relationship statuses. It was the circus all over again, and everything was for the sheer awe of being able to do so.

And, when the hall wasn't available, there was Wally.

Wally made him feel like nothing he could ever do would be done wrongly.

He was a pinky off on the next one, and though nobody but Dick would notice, it annoyed him. This was his special place where he wasn't supposed to worry about dating and schoolwork and being Robin.

Dick landed it spot-on (of course) with a nod from the coach as he chugged back a long swig of his sports drink. When he joined Babs she was still alone, but as she opened her mouth he silenced her;

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He kept his eyes locked on the opposite wall. "Not here."


	3. The Line

**Oh my glob, gaiz. I actually posted something that wasn't just smut.**

**I must be ill.**

**Next update will be the conclusion, and they'll exchange notes and whatnot.**

**In the meantime, you know what webcomics you guys should read? _Oglaf_ and _Starfighter_. _Oglaf_ is one of the funniest things on the internet (that _isn't_ cats) and _Starfighter_ is beautiful art and smut and rainbows WITH AN ACTUAL PLOTLINE. LIKE ASDFGHJKL GUYS A PLOTLINE! (Don't let the first few pages fool you - it's just amazingness after about page 5.**

**Is anyone else placing inter-family bets on who'll win the presidential election? Just mine? Okaythensorry ._.**

**Anyway, I need to stop distracting myself.**

**READ ON AND REVIEW IF YOU BELIEVE IN UNICORNS.**

* * *

The black throat of Robin's tunic hid every veined blossom of mouth-shaped bruises.

_Love bites_.

In truth, Wally didn't know why he had such an opposition to the term. It was a teensy bit cute to think of Zatanna and Dick calling them that, fooling around when Batman thought he was training, blushing and fumbling with necklines and bodies.

Although, simultaneously, the idea blew a bubble in his gut that he couldn't quite digest. A mark on Dick, a mark of _territory_, that meant he belonged to someone other than Wally. (_Did he feel the same way?_) It would have been easier if the phrase involving that horrible "L" word hadn't been mentioned—heat of the moment or not—because now Wally couldn't get it out of his head. "Hickey" was easy. It wasn't binding. It meant you were rough and a little on the playful side and maybe even with dashes of _angry._

The other name meant _emotion_. That's what they had though, wasn't it?

History.

Trust.

_Friendship._

He'd had two days to think about it, which would be nothing if the average speedster didn't have a hundred thoughts a minute running—sprinting—through his mind. And the more it did, the more it unravelled. The more it unravelled, the more open it was. The boy he originally thought he wanted pure friendship with was now more appealing than ever. Everything seemed clearer – his feelings were obvious. Having had spent so much time worrying about his _bro_, he hadn't really considered _more_ than that.

Until now.

Like he could read the thoughts being tossed around inside the seventeen-year-old's head not unlike the flap of a hummingbird's wings, the second-youngest of the Team turned away from Artemis with a laugh. It echoed in Wally's ears as he spun around, reddening as if Dick _had_ caught him staring.

He dashed towards his room, the same way he did when his mum asked him to do the dishes. _No way in freakin' __**hell**_ was he gonna let whatever sick god of luck there was up in the clouds even get a _chance_ to entertain the idea of letting him get busted watching Robin. Well, more specifically, watching Robin _fight_ – in a uniform that didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination, too.

Wally—after years of geting to super-up into the Kid Flash outfit alongside Dick—knew the order of dressing when the adopted son of a billionaire transformed into the crime-fighting partner of Batman.

Jock first.

Armour pads on shoulders, elbows, knees, ankles and crotch next.

Costume, cape and mask last.

A light throbbing alerted him to the dangers of his thoughts. Dick _mostly naked and wriggling into tight things and adjusting himself under them_ wasn't particularly helpful for his... situation.

There was a split second where he considered tossing off in the bathroom. Sometimes he preferred the Mountain to home, simply because he had a toilet and shower _all to himself_. That meant he could "treat" himself a hundred times over, stay under the hot water for as long as he wanted. At least, until Dick showed up.

At least, _if_ Dick showed up.

God, why couldn't he be like Megan? Why couldn't he just slip into that genius brain and read the opinions of his best friend? Like maybe_ what the hell was he going to do about the I-made-out-with-a-guy-and-now-I-have-to-talk-about-it thing_?

He reached into his jeans to adjust himself, and his dick calmed itself down soon enough with a mild discomfort. The very last thing he needed to add onto his big pile of _oh-my-fuck_ was jerking off to thoughts of his almost-completely-straight friend.

_Possibly_ almost-completely-straight.

Wally's heart felt hallow at the idea;

Was Dick really interested in _any_ kind of relationship with Wally other than platonic?

He didn't like that thought. Not because he didn't like _Dick_. Not because he didn't want to kiss those pink lips again and pull him close.

Just because the fact that his hope—the reason he held his breath—could be false.

It was as simple as that.

Maybe Dick just wanted to blow off steam. The guy was only fifteen, after all. Zatanna hadn't been able to do it, and there'd been no-one else in-between her and... _them_. Wally had to admit that the whole reason they'd gone further than they would have—_should_ have—was because it felt good.

And then there was Artemis.

Artemis, with her beautiful, silky hair – sharp, cunning eyes – full, pouty lips – round, perfect breasts. Could he really be with a boy, let alone anyone other than _her_? He still thought about her when he, um, showed himself some love, which said a lot about whether or not he was completely over it.

Nevertheless, he had promised the truth.

So Wally sat down.

He picked up a pen and tore off a page of refill.

And he began to write.

.

"Black Canary?"

The door slid open, barely a breath of sound in his face.

"Robin – I haven't seen you in a while." Her hair waved and moved with her like the calm waters Bruce liked to sail in when he held boat parties. "What can I do for you?"

Robin hadn't been there since a couple of weeks after the simulation that went terribly wrong, but nothing had changed. It was like the room had been frozen for two years. Just waiting for him.

"I-I was wondering if you had an hour sometime. Whenever you're free." He leant against the doorframe. "I really need someone to talk to."

Canary's gaze followed him. People said Robin and Batman weren't at all alike.

Those people were wrong.

Behind their physical masks, emotional ones had formed and moulded into their skin. It had to be intentional, the way he was acting right now – he had to be letting the guard down on purpose. Things were bad. She didn't need to beat him to the floor (or try) and rip off that domino barrier to see as much.

"I've got patrol at five," she smiled. "Take a seat."

She didn't miss the way he hurried, avoiding her eyes like she possessed Superman's lasers.

"You can't take notes," he interjected just as the blonde woman picked up her clipboard. "I've turned off the security cameras, too – no physical trace of this session can be left, okay? Don't tell Batman, either."

"Robin, what you're asking is highly unorthodox. There shouldn't be anything that can't be on tape, and I'm the only one who has access to them, anyway."

"Dinah, I'm begging you," the boy pleaded.

She bit her lip.

"Alright," she finally murmured.

The word was relief to his chest.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Five seconds passed.

"Robin?"

"I just want to say first that _I like girls_. I mean Zatanna's cute. M'gann's pretty. Art is hot. But Wally..." Chewing his soft lip, Dick directed his sight at the carpet. "He's something else entirely."

"Ah." Everything clicked. Sexuality and the confusion surrounding it had been what brought Artemis in just a month ago. It was normal for any teenager to become curious or attracted to one of the same gender and become ashamed of it. "So you have a crush on Wally and you're not sure if you should tell him because he's a boy, too?"

"I _wish_ it was that simple. The thing is Wally already knows... sorta..." the teen replied nervously. "See, Art broke up with him and he came round to mine. Y'know, for comfort and stuff. We got cosy..."

It had been a while since she was so young as to use this vague wording, so it took a few seconds for Dinah to catch onto their meaning.

"Oh, I get it. You got intimate," she said blankly.

Robin held up his hands. "We didn't do _it_ or anything – it was just kissing and a little bit more, but now it's awkward and he won't talk to me. I can't get him out of my head."

Her plump lips pursed. "This seems a bit immature, even for Wally. Are you _sure_ he's said nothing to you? No texts, emails, messages on Facebook...?"

"We talked once."

"...and...?"

The uncomfortable training of his unseen eyes on the floor made her voice soften.

"Robin, you can tell me."

"He looked so _angry_," Dick spat. Vision was a privilege he treasured through a watery, misted glaze. "Like he was just completely _disgusted_ with me and the things we did. It's not all my fault, you know? He was just as into it as I was."

Black Canary's brows arched in worry. "Would you mind telling me _exactly_ what happened?"

Yes, yes he would. "We talked about Artemis, sexualities, our friendship – conversational stuff. I kissed Wally first, as a joke. He asked me if it was any good, I shrugged, he kissed me harder, then jumped back and apologized."

"Is that it?" She wasn't surprised, but was more curious anything as to why this had driven such a wedge between the two boys.

Robin hesitated, shook his head. "Wally asked if I wanted to go again and I agreed."

"Why?"

"I guess I liked the idea of anyone having feelings for me other than platonic, even if they were just sexual ones provoked by a break-up." He smiled a sad little smile that didn't belong on his adorable face. "Plus, I hadn't been kissed or held or touched like that in a long, long time."

She nodded understandingly.

"And then what happened?"

"We made out, and he... uh... ah, jeez, screw it – he gave me a handjob, I sucked him off, we slept in the same bed, and when I woke up he was gone," Robin admitted in a rush of words that tripped and tumbled over each other.

The intense burn of a blush filled Black Canary's face, but a blush was not apparent on the surface due to the wonders of make-up.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He swallowed deeply, sight clearing, and finally convinced himself to look up. "Does that make me a freak? I'd noticed boys before, but it's really only Wally who makes me feel like when I'm around girls."

"It definitely does _not_ make you a freak, Robin." Her tone was so soft and reassuring that he just nodded. "Listen, a lot of teenagers your age will be going through the same confusion, the same situations, and the same questions. It might turn out that you're bisexual or pansexual or maybe you're straight with only a slight attraction to boys, but it doesn't affect who you are."

"So then what do I do?" There was a pause. "What do I say? We promised we'd both write down how we feel and exchange notes in a few days. Should I tell him the truth?"

"He's your best friend, Robin. What do _you_ think you should do?"

Robin snorted, rising from the chair. "Touché."


End file.
